Express the percent as a decimal. $127.3\%$
$127.3$ percent = $127.3$ per cent = $127.3$ per hundred $127.3\% = \dfrac{127.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{127.3\%} = 1.273$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.